


T - (221b. A series of trans!John's voice messages)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (not rly but there are non graphic references to it), 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pre Military, Alternate Universe - University, Bottom Dysphoria, Descriptions of Transition, Dysphoria, FTM John Watson, James Barry AU, M/M, Passing, Pre Military, Sherlock 2021, Testosterone, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Transition, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, medical transition, pre war, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~“Day one. Pre-T. I’ve not taken it yet."bbc based almost entirely. Sorry acd!John is friends with doctors. Of course he can get a false diagnosis of late puberty & a prescription for testosterone! He decides to make audio logs for his transition, which presents his voice & he tracks statistics. What is in his voice message once he joins the military?
Relationships: Mike Stamford & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre relationship - Relationship
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 5





	T - (221b. A series of trans!John's voice messages)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just a warning, this mentions "bottom length" which is uhhhhhh well *ahem* bottom growth is super common when you go on T. It doesn't get any more graphic than that.
> 
> This was supposed to be yesterday but I got distracted playing violin & ran out of time. I only had time to choose a topic. I'll try to get today's fic out this evening.

“Day one. Pre-T. I’ve not taken it yet. Voice: C-sharp. Bottom-length: one-inch. Weight: one-hundred-thirty-four-pounds. Height: five-feet-four-aaaand-one-quarter-inch. Testosterone prescribed by Dr. Stamford supposedly for late puberty due to malnutrition as an adolescent.”

“Day seven. One shot, seven days previous. Voice: D-sharp, cracking, sore. Bottom-length: one-and-one-half-inches. Weight: one-hundred-thirty-six-pounds. Height: five-foot-four-one-quarter-inch. Sweat-like-a-pig, bottom, legs, both pained, period came early.”

“Day fourteen. Second shot today. Voice: C-natural, cracking, less-sore. Bottom-length: one-and-three-quarter-inches. Weight: one-hundred-thirty-seven-pounds. Height: five-feet-four-and-one-quarter-inch. Second shot was much easier, done myself instead of the clinic or pharmacy.”

“Week three. Two shots in. Voice: C-natural, moderately easy. Bottom-length: nearly two-inches Weight: one-hundred-thirty-seven Height: five-foot-four-and-a-quarter. Well, just above. Sore. Tired. Much more confident though.”

“Week four. Third shot today. Voice: B-natural, very cracked. Bottom-length: two-inches. Weight: one-hundred-thirty-eight. Height: almost five-four-and-a-half. Pulled some blood so I had to switch locations.”

-

“Week twenty-two. Voice: G, almost a cracked F-sharp. Bottom-length: two-and-one-eighth Weight: one-forty. Height: five-foot-five-and-a-half. Still no period. I’m joining the military to finish med school. I’ll get training, they’ll pay for school, then I’ll serve for a few years. I can’t get in if I need medication; I can stop taking T, because according to Mike, it was because of late puberty.”

-

“Week I-don’t-care. I would normally do my shot today. I’m off T now, I’m just hoping I don’t go back to how I was before.”


End file.
